


Date With the Devil

by mxrolkr



Category: Devil Wears Prada (2006), Guiding Light
Genre: Complete, Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxrolkr/pseuds/mxrolkr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CROSSOVER- MIRANDA AND ANDY VISIT SPRINGFIELD FOR A SHOOT AND MEET OLIVIA AND NATALIA WHILE STAYING AT THE BEACON.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date With the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> I WAS HAVING OTALIA CRAVINGS AND I WANTED TO TRY MY HAND AT A CROSSOVER…SO THIS IS WHAT YOU POOR SOULS WILL HAVE TO SUFFER THROUGH FOR A QUICK HALLOWEEN OFFERING. I’M NOT A ‘SCARY’ THEME WRITER, SO YOU GET MY REGULAR FLUFF AND MUSH WITH A HALLOWEEN BACKDROP.

            Andy stood looking around the beautiful lobby of the Beacon Hotel in Springfield, Illinois. They had needed a last minute location for a shoot in a small town with what Miranda called "simple Midwest flair". Andy googled for location options based on the availability of Hotels her iconic boss would deem acceptable to stay in for the four days they would need to be there. One look at the pictures of the town and information on the Hotel had Andy confirming their reservations before Miranda even saw any other options. Andy knew what Miranda wanted, she always knew. Most of the time she just allowed the older woman to think she was making the decision for herself. It wouldn't do to let on that her assistant was capable of meeting all of her needs without being asked to do so.

            Andy blinked slowly and grinned to herself, "but how I'd love to meet some of those needs, multiple times." She thought. Her eyes fell back upon her beautiful demanding boss, she sighed and whispered to herself "Not in this lifetime Andy girl. Just keep those fantasies in your pants."

            Andy turned to see a beautiful brunette heading her way, she smiled. "Natalia?"

            "Andy? It's nice to finally meet you. How was your flight?" They shook hands.

            "Fine. Thank you." Andy twisted at her waist motioning around the room. "This is beautiful, so much more than the pictures captured."

            Natalia's smile lit up her face and forced her big dimples to the surface. Andy beamed back.  "Thank you. We like it." She motioned to an incredibly sexy woman standing next to a bellman. "Olivia has put her heart and soul into it." Andy watched as Natalia's smile grew even larger when the other woman looked their way and winked, then resumed her conversation.

            The older woman was breathtaking and Andy caught herself gasping a little. If she wasn't so totally in love or lust with her own boss, Natalia's could definitely become the main character in some of her fantasies. She looked back at Natalia to find a sly grin on her face. "What?" Andy asked.

            "I don't want to seem rude, please don't take it that way, but, MINE." She smiled, lifting her right hand level with Andy's eyes, wiggling her fingers to show off an incredible wedding ring.

            Andy looked at her for a moment before in dawned on her what or actually who the woman was referring to. "Oh…OHHH. Wow, no sorry, I didn't mean to…" Andy began to blush.

            "It's ok." Natalia lightly grasped her arm and chuckled. "I'm use to people noticing her, usually I just ignore it, but, I don't know, I just have a feeling we have something in common." Her eyes drifted to Miranda standing with a group of models and Nigel. Andy followed her gaze.

            Andy blushed more, "OH, NO..No..no. We're not, I mean, she wouldn't…" Andy began to become tongue tied. She took a deep breath and calmed her nerves. "No, really, she just my boss."

            Natalia immediately noticed the look of sorrow in Andy's eyes when she said it. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry or imply…You just seem to have a connection with her." She stepped back from Andy. "I'm sorry."

            Andy smiled softly, looking to Miranda and sighed, "Me too." She looked back at Natalia. "It's ok, really. I'm just not used to people noticing, in fact, you're the first to notice, I thought I hid it better than that"

            Natalia giggled, "Well, if it's any consolation, she doesn't hide it any better than you."

            Andy's eyes opened wide at her statement, "What?"

            Natalia looked at Andy hard, she realized suddenly that neither woman was aware of the other's feelings. They really weren't together, 'yet' she thought. "You honestly don't know how she feels about you." It was a statement.

            "What, no. She doesn't see me as anything but a less than incompetent employee. Miranda would never allow herself to even contemplate noticing me in any other way, trust me on that."

            "I think you're selling yourself short." She grinned. "I saw the look on her face when Olivia noticed you, she didn't seem happy about it. Trust me, it was the same look Olivia gets when someone looks twice at me." She giggled and tilted her head closer to Andy, "her gorgeous green eyes glow, greener, if you know what I mean."

            Andy stood, speechless, just staring at Natalia with her mouth open. Hearing her name spoken as only one person could say it pulled her out of her daze. "Andrea."

            She turned to see Miranda walking toward them, then looked back at Natalia, the colour draining out of her face. Natalia jumped in to give Andy the minute she needed to recover. "Miranda," she turned to the fashionista, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I hope everything meets with your expectations."

            Miranda looked at the lovely bright smile on the woman's face, a smile not unlike her beautiful Andrea's. The woman was striking with her long dark hair and dark eyes, again, very similar to her Andrea, but not exactly. There was only one Andrea, her Andrea. She kept her expression blank, "I'm not entirely disappointed. I expect what I find tomorrow will decide whether or not this town is acceptable."

            Natalia was not put off by her snotty bitchiness, she was after all married to Olivia Spencer. "I'm sure you will be more than satisfied." She turned to Andy who had gathered her wits. "Andy gave very distinct and detailed directions. Everything you need should be available and ready for you to begin."

            "Hmm." Miranda glanced in Andrea's direction.

            "Miranda, this is Natalia Rivera, Olivia Spencer, the owner's, personal assistant. She helped insure we would have anything you might need."

            Miranda looked back to Natalia with just a hint more respect. She did after all have Andrea's respect which meant the woman was at least capable. She would give her the benefit of the doubt for Andrea's sake. "We'll see." She turned on her Prada's and headed to the elevators. "Andrea."

            Andy turned to Natalia, "I'm sorry, please don't take it personally, it's just how she is."

            "Don't think anything of it. After being with Olivia, rudeness doesn't faze me a bit." She handed Andy a card. "Please call later if you can and we'll get together for dinner. I know Olivia is dying inside to talk to you. She is a fashion whore." She grinned. "And maybe we could talk some more away from so many ears."

            "I'd love that. Thank you Natalia." She turned to follow Miranda, already enough steps ahead that she was going to have to walk quickly to catch up. "I'll call you later." She smiled.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

            Andy didn't call. She didn't get a chance. Miranda had kept her at arms length the entire evening. The older woman even had her order their dinner from room service and insisted they eat together while finishing up details for the photo shoot the next day. If Andy hadn't known better she would have thought Miranda didn't want to be away from her. Of course, if she were to believe what Natalia had told her; that could've been a real possibility. Andy wasn't one to take stock in the words of a total stranger regarding what they thought about Miranda, but there was something about the way Natalia had seemed so sincere and convinced that she saw something in the way Miranda interacted with Andy.

            Then again, when a person wants something so deeply in their heart, any words of encouragement tend to give them hope. _"I had hope, my God I live on it."_ Andy still remembered the day Miranda uttered those words to her. She often wished they had meant something other than the older woman showing her disappointment in her.

            Oh well, she thought as she made her way through the lobby to the front desk in search of Natalia. Maybe one day she would find the strength to either tell Miranda how she felt or just take her unrequited affection and move on.

            "Hi Andy." Jon, the concierge greeted her as she approached. "Can I help you?"

            "Hi Jon. How's it going?" Andy learned early on working for Miranda, friendliness and kindness could go a long way in cajoling anyone that might have to or already had borne the brunt of her boss's sharp tongue.

            "Great.'' He smiled at her. "What can I do for you?"

            "I was just wondering if Natalia was around. I was suppose to call her last night but I got too busy, then it got too late."

            "Yeah, she's around, I think she and Olivia are in the ballroom finishing up the arrangements for the Halloween Ball." He pointed to a large set of dark mahogany doors on the opposite side of the room.

            "Thanks. I'll just go peek in while I have a minute. Have a good rest of the day."

            "Thanks Andy, you too."

            Andy made her way across the lobby to the doors that stood slightly ajar. She could hear music playing on the other side. She opened one door enough to enter the spacious room and felt her heart melt at the sight on the other side. Olivia and Natalia were holding each other close, resting their heads on each others shoulders, swaying gently to the music. She stood spellbound for a long moment watching the two women lost in each other and the soft sounds surrounding them. Andy sighed as a small tear rolled down her cheek

            What she wouldn't give to hold Miranda in her arms that way. To feel her love returned and lose them selves in a moment where they were all that existed in the world. Andy's skin tingled from the energy filling the large room surrounding the two women. An energy she longed to feel with the woman who unknowingly held her heart. She suddenly realized her face was wet with more than one lonely tear. Silently she had begun to cry from the ache she felt in her entire being. She closed her eyes, whispering "Miranda."

            Andy felt a gentle touch on her arm. She blinked slowly to meet a pair of deep green eyes, full of concern. "I know that look. I use to see it in the mirror everyday." Natalia came up to stand beside her wife and wrapped an arm around her waist. Olivia looked at her then turned back to Andy. "That's a pain there is only one cure for." She cupped Andy's chin playfully and smiled, "Love can be a bitch, but not as big a bitch as Olivia Spencer." Natalia's eyes gleamed with adoration. Her wife had a plan.

            "If anyone can get Miranda to see the light it's Olivia." She smiled. "You may have come to Springfield single, but I can promise you, you won't be leaving that way." Andy looked at them hopeful but not convinced. "Leave it to us." She squeezed Olivia to her and laid her head on the older woman's shoulder.

            Andy smiled and wiped her eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

            When the three women re-entered the lobby they were met by the group of returning models, Nigel, photographers and Miranda. Andy noticed right away she looked pleased. It wasn't something anyone else could see, it was just a look in her bright blue eyes and the way she held her shoulders just a little straighter. It had been better than Miranda had expected. Andy was happy she had been able to help the older woman attain what she had imagined for the shoot. A great layout always made for a happy boss, and when the boss was happy, Andy was overjoyed.

            As Miranda approached the three women she noticed Andy's red eyes and nose. She had been crying. Why? What had happened in the short time they were apart. Andy had asked to leave a few minutes ahead of them after they wrapped up the shoot to find Natalia and apologize for not calling her last night. Miranda, feeling a bit guilty for keeping Andrea to herself all night had allowed it. However, upon finding Andrea post tears upon her return only made her want to keep the beauty all to herself again.

            Andy saw the pursing of the lips on the icons face as they drew closer. She was at a loss for what could have changed the editor's demeanor so suddenly. Worry quickly filled her own eyes as her gaze met Miranda's. Emily's rule of never asking Miranda anything had disappeared the same instant the former first assistant was promoted to _RUNWAY PARIS_. "Miranda, is everything alright. Did something happen after I left?"

            Miranda looked at Olivia and Natalia, "I don't know Andrea. You tell me. I come back from what was possibly the most acceptable shoot you have yet to organize only to find you less than acceptable in appearance." She then looked at Andy. "Is there something I need to know?"

            "No Miranda. Everything is fine. Natalia and Olivia were filling me in on the details for tonight's Halloween Ball."

            "And is the condition of you eyes an experiment for your costume and makeup for said Ball?"

            "What? No. There was, there was a smoke machine, it was set too high and I was silly enough to walk right through it. I just got smoke in my eyes."

            The four women stood silently for several minutes before Olivia spoke. "So, Miranda, do you need anything for your costume this evening?"

            "No. Thank you. Andrea has taken care of everything I need."

            "I'm sure she has." Olivia said a bit slyly. Time to play with the big bad editor.

            "Olivia!" Natalia chastised her.

            "What? We both know if I weren't incredibly happily married, I wouldn't have a problem allowing Andy to see to all my needs."

            "Excuse Me!?" Miranda glared.

            "Olivia. Please." Andy begged. She had no idea what the women were up to, exactly, but she knew pissing off Miranda was not the way to win a war.

            "I fail to see where you feel you have the right to speak about my employee that way."

            Oooh, this was gonna be fun. "Lighten up Miranda. I meant no disrespect. Andy is a beautiful woman. Anyone would be a blind idiot not to see that." Natalia snuck a poke in her back. Olivia turned to Andy. "I'm sorry if I offended you Andy. I've discovered life is too short not to say what one wants to say." She smiled at Miranda with what she knew would be a familiar look in her eyes. "Don't you agree?"

            Miranda was still thinking about the woman's statement regarding Andrea's beauty and her intelligence or lack there of on the subject. She caught up to Olivia's last statement. "There is still no reason to be so crass. It is belittling to you and those around you."

            "Lady, when you have lived through and survived what I have you will find that being crass can sometimes be your best friend and savior." She turned back to Andy. "Now, I have the perfect escort for you this evening." She caught the look of surprise and fear in Miranda's eyes out of her peripheral. "Mayor Wolfe is again single and will no doubt wish to be seen with the most beautiful woman here. So, no offense, but seeing as how Natalia is spoken for, I know you will be a welcome replacement."

            Miranda had to think quickly. "Andy will need to be with me this evening for work."

            "This isn't a working event Miranda. This is a party we are throwing for you and your employees to celebrate the holiday. It is intended to give your staff a much deserved break. Everyone knows your reputation for excellence. I am very familiar with the concept myself. I am also familiar with how easily it is to lose those you deem most important to you if you can not find ways to show them there is more to you than just the side they work for everyday."

            Andy was fighting her desire to crawl away and hide under a bed in one of the many rooms of the Hotel. She sure hoped Olivia knew what she was doing. The tension was getting thicker by the minute. She wasn't sure how much more Miranda would tolerate from her newfound protector.

            Just when Andy thought the room was about to implode, a happy voice broke the thick air. "Mommy! Ma!" An adorable little girl about eight or nine came running towards the group of women. Olivia and Natalia immediately turned to the sound. Olivia bent down to take the girl into her arms for a hug. "Hey Jellybean."

            The girl moved to Natalia for an equally tight hug but lifted the girl off the ground and held her in her arms. "Hello sweetheart, how was school today?"

            The little girl was full of exuberance. "Good. I drew you and Mommy a picture to hang on the refrigerator."

            "You did?" Natalia smiled at the child while Olivia rubbed small circles on her back. "Well we'll just have to hang it up when we get home.

            Andy and Miranda watched the interaction with utter amazement. These three were the epitome of family. Something both women longed for and unknown to the other, they longed for it with each other.

            The three turned their attention back to their guests and Olivia spoke. "Andy, Miranda, I'd like you to meet our daughter, Emma." The woman's smile rivaled that of Natalia's. "Em, this is Andy and Miranda from New York."

            "It's very nice to meet you. Are you friends with my Mommies?"

            Suddenly Miranda felt like the world was spinning away from her. 'Our daughter' Olivia and Natalia were a couple. She looked down at their hands knowing what she would find; matching wedding rings on their right hands.

            "It's a pleasure to meet you Emma. I hope I'm their friend, I'd like to be."

            "You are. They said so last night. I was hoping I would get to meet you before I went to bed." She began to wiggle out of Natalia's arms so Natalia let her slide to the ground. Andy knelt to her level. "I wanted to come over last night but I ended up needing to work."

            "Mommy use to work all the time, but after she got her new heart Ma made her slow down and come home earlier. Now we get to spend lots of time together. Do you like ducks? We have ducks at home and I get to feed them."

            Miranda looked at Olivia with a new respect. New heart. Really. Maybe this woman was more than she had first thought. Maybe she was worth a few minutes of her precious time. Then Andrea was talking again and she couldn't help being drawn in by the younger woman's voice. She was so good with children. Even her little monster's had a soft spot for her.

            "I love ducks. How many do you have?"

            "Six, but only one mommy and the rest are her babies."

            "Okay Jellybean. You can tell Andy about the ducks later. Have Jane take you for a snack. We'll be there in a little while to get you and your sister and go home."

            "Is tonight the night I get to help you get dressed up in your costumes?"

            "Yep." Natalia answered. "Go on now. We'll be up as soon as we finish up."

            "K. Love you."

            "Love you too baby." Both women responded.

            "Sister?" Andy asked.

            "Younger sister, Francesca, she's two. We keep her with us here, with the nanny."

            "So you have two children?" Miranda asked. Curiosity getting the better of her.

            "Four, actually." Natalia said. "Ava, the oldest lives in San Francisco and Rafe is in the Army.

            "Wow." Andy said with awe. Maybe they did know something about difficult relationships. "How, how do you do it? How do you manage everything?"

            Olivia and Natalia looked at each other longingly. A look both Miranda and Andy dreamt of sharing with each other. Still looking at each other they answered at the same time, "Love." Olivia looked directly into Miranda's deep blue eyes, "Anything is possible when the person you love loves you just as much."

            Miranda swallowed. How in the world could this woman know, no one knew, no one. Olivia looked at Andy, "You just have to have faith that somehow everything that is meant to be, will be."

            Natalia slid her arm around Olivia's waist. "God works in mysterious ways." Olivia slid her arm around Natalia's waist and looked at her, "That he does my love, that he does." She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Natalias's cheek.

            "Well, if you'll excuse us, we need to go get the girls and go home to get ready. We'll see you two this evening, oh and Andy, I'll tell Mayor Wolfe you're looking forward to meeting her." She winked at the younger woman and Andy could have sworn she saw Miranda cringe.

            As they walked away Andy said quietly, "what an amazing couple."

            She heard Miranda utter an equally quiet "indeed."

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

            Hours later when Miranda entered the large ballroom decorated with all things Halloween, but done extremely tastefully, she had to admit, her eyes immediately began to scan the room for her Andrea. The young woman had denied her the knowledge of what her costume was to be, so finding her hearts desire amongst the mired of pirates, ghouls, animals, famous personalities and people in period dress was an aggravation she didn't wish to deal with. Her own costume, if it could be called that, was a vintage Chanel circa 1956. The gown fit Miranda like it had been designed for her alone and she was pleased about how it highlighted her natural assets and hid her less than desirable signs of age.

            Suddenly she was aware that regardless of her intentions or beliefs that Andrea may possibly have an interest in her outside of their boss/assistant relationship, what could she possibly offer the young beauty other than almost two decades of age between them, two ex-husbands, several failed relationships and two teenage daughters, who were of course closer in age to her than she was to Miranda.

            Again she had seemed to talk herself into taking no action upon her feelings. Olivia had indicated that there might be a chance that Andrea returned her feelings, but going off information from a stranger, a woman she was sure in areas of business might be her equal, was still not enough for the editor to risk losing the best assistant she had ever had or risk the loss of getting to see said assistant everyday.

            Miranda was turning to leave, without yet being noticed, she could just escape and none would be the wiser. No one would dare ask why she had not attended, well almost no one. She grinned sadly but stopped her movement when her ears picked up the sound of an all too familiar laugh. The sound was like music. It warmed her and filled her with a pleasant tingling in her stomach. Unable to stay away, she moved quietly to stand behind a large coffin in the corner. It was standing on end and gave her the best possible place to keep out of sight yet listen to the conversation a few feet in front of her.

           

            Andy chuckled at the comment Natalia had made regarding Mayor Doris Wolfe's reaction to meeting her. The older woman was not someone Andy would notice in a crowd, but she was very attractive and though nervous, very friendly. Doris knew who Miranda Priestly was an when she heard that this beautiful young woman in front of her was her personal assistant, Doris had literally spit her drink through her nose. She was apologizing profusely when Natalia informed her that The Dragon Lady did indeed spout fire and if she didn't behave herself with Andy, the Mayor may find herself unable to perform her Mayoral duties with a bar-b-qued hand.

             Miranda grinned from behind her cover of the coffin, applauding Natalia silently for her quick wit and protection of her Andrea's honor.

            Doris excused herself to go clean up and the editor listened as Andy spoke to Natalia. Someone across the room had caught both women's attention and Miranda peaked around her hiding place to see Olivia surrounded by a group of men devouring her with their lust filled eyes. It was no wonder, the woman was gorgeous, dressed in a very revealing skin tight red glittering dress. The neckline plunged to almost her bellybutton, showing off her the cleavage from her large full breasts and a slit in the skirt rose from her red stilettos to her round hip. A simple pair of rhinestone horns finished off her Devil costume perfectly.

            "My God Natalia. You have got to be the luckiest person in this room. That woman is pure sex." Andy crooned.

            "Mmm…Hmm. You have NO idea Andy." Natalia turned to look at her new friend and out of the corner of her eye saw a flash of white hair duck back out of sight behind the tall upright decoration. "You know, I know another woman who could be as lucky as I am." She smiled.

            Andy snorted. "If I was allowed to get her into something like that, I assure you, we would NEVER even make out in public for anyone else to see her." She sighed.

            Raising her voice enough for Miranda to hear her Natalia turned to look Andy, "You'll never get that chance if you don't at least let her know how you feel."

            Miranda was so busy processing the information about Andrea being in love, WITH A WOMAN, that she almost missed her young loves next words.

            Andy snorted, "Natalia I love you, but you have NO idea what she's really like." She chuckled, then sighed, "The day Miranda Priestly has romantic feelings for me is the day the devil will be serving ice water."  Her eyes drifted back out to the crowd of people, but Natalia's moved back to see the reaction of their quiet spy. She watched as Miranda raised one hand to her mouth to cover her gasp and the other to the wall behind her for support.

            She was the woman Andrea was in love with? SHE was the woman Her Andrea was in love with! "Oh God." The editor tried to regain her composure. Andrea had feelings for her, not just that, but she wanted her too. Olivia was right. Dear God, what was she suppose to do now? Miranda took a deep breath and pushed away from the wall, she needed to find that arrogant hotel owner, now.

            When Miranda finally made her way to Olivia she found her talking to a very handsome man with silver hair and soft blue eyes wearing a costume that would make any real cowboy stand up and take notice. Olivia smiled at her as she approached, already knowing what the older woman had overheard from Natalia. "Miranda, I'd like you to meet my favorite ex-husband." She motioned to him, "Josh Lewis, Miranda Priestly. Miranda, this is Josh."

            "It's a pleasure to meet you Miranda," Josh took her hand and softly kissed it. "Olivia tells me you are to blame for all of the beautiful people that have invaded our little town. I must say, in that gown, you outshine them all."

            Miranda was use to compliments from admirers but something in the way this man held himself and the tone in his voice lead her to believe he was being sincere.

            "Thank you Josh. It's nice of you to say so." She turned to Olivia, "I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time."

            "Of course. Josh, stay out of trouble. I don't want a phone call from Reva blaming me for something I didn't do, as usual." She leaned in and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

            "Oh please, since Natalia tamed you, no one blames you for anything any more." He chuckled.

            She glared at him, "Do.Not. let her hear you say that or I will have to give Reva the same truth about you."

            Josh held up his hands. "You win." He smiled, "as usual. It was a pleasure meeting you Miranda."

            As they watched Josh saunter away, Miranda couldn't help but mutter a soft, "My."

            Olivia grinned. "Indeed." She turned back to the older woman. "What can I do for you Miranda?" Knowing what it was Miranda was there for.

            Miranda straightened her back. "It would seem I just gain some information that would substantiate your earlier innuendos regarding feelings my assistant may have for me."

            "Really?" Olivia smirked.

            Exasperated and feeling desperate Miranda dropped her iconic mask. "I, I don't know what to do."

            Feeling a kinship with the woman due to the circumstances Olivia softened. Natalia had told her what had been said but she wanted to get Miranda's version. "What did she say, exactly?"

            Miranda relayed the conversation between Andrea and her wife, blushing lightly when doing so.

            "What do you want Miranda?"

            The older woman looked at her with pleading eyes. "I just want to love her." She sighed, relieved to have at long last said the words out loud. "But what could I possibly offer her? I'm almost twenty years her senior, I have two ex-husbands and twin teenage daughters. I am a notorious bitch, a workaholic and not the easiest person to get close to. I have far too many faults and baggage for a woman her age, such a good person with a truly pure heart to waste her time with me." Miranda's shoulders drooped in defeat.

            "And yet, knowing all of that," Olivia smiled at her, "she fell in love with you anyway." Olivia motioned her head to her beautiful wife standing with a group of models. Miranda followed her gaze as Olivia began to speak again. "If someone had told me three years ago that that incredible woman would be the reason I get up every morning I would have shot them for making a bad joke."

            Miranda raised her brow. "Miranda, Natalia is the truest definition of all that is good." She smiled. As far as faults, baggage and history, Lady you are a rank amateur. Olivia cupped Miranda's elbow to spin her to look at the other side of the room. When their eyes met a group of men standing and talking together Olivia spoke again. "Five of those six men are MY ex-husbands." Miranda gasped. "Exactly. And the tall one on the end, I tried to kill." The older woman looked at her uncertain whether or not to believe her. "Oh yes. I also attempted to kill my oldest daughter before I knew who she was. I tried to steal Natalia's husband before he died and she gave me his heart" Olivia watched as Miranda tried to process the information Olivia had just given her.

            "I…I don't know how to react to that."

            "You don't need to. I didn't tell you to get a reaction I told you to make a point. After all of that, and believe me there is much, MUCH more, after all of that, Natalia still chose me." Saying those words always brought a silly happy smile to her face.

            "Miranda, that woman loves you for who you are, inside. Some people, like Andrea and Natalia just don't see what we were, they see who we can be. And thank Natalia's God, their love makes us stronger than we ever thought we could be." She placed a hand on the editor's shoulder. "We just have to find it in ourselves to be as strong as they know we are and love them."

            Miranda saw Andrea across the room. She was dressed as an angel and Miranda felt her heart beat a little faster at the thought of holding that angel in her arms for the rest of her life. "How do I tell her?" She asked Olivia while keeping her eyes on Her Andrea.

            Olivia smiled a huge Cheshire smile. "Just say the words. That's all she'll need to hear." Olivia handed Miranda a key card. She looked at it lying in her open hand. "Go wait for her. I know how to get her to you." Olivia wrapped Miranda's fingers around the card. "Trust me."

            Miranda nodded and turned to head to the room the number on the card indicated.

 

            Olivia watched as the fashionista made her way out of the ballroom, ignoring everyone who attempted to delay her. After she had passed through the large doors the hotel owner went in search of her wife. Their plan was working out just as they had hoped. Andrea and Miranda would soon be in a private room, declaring their love for one another. She smiled at the memory of she and Natalia doing the same thing just a few years before. And, if she was very lucky, they would be doing it again in a few hours, with the added benefits it now entailed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Miranda opened the door to the room number on the key. Inside she found a large four poster bed with the sheets turned down. To the side sat a bucket filled with ice and a bottle of champagne. On the sidebar sat a tray of chocolate covered strawberries and other delights. The older woman stood in the middle of the room completely uncertain of what to do next. She was startled out of her daze by the sound of a key sliding into the slot on the door. She took a deep breath and did something she hadn't done in many, many years, said a silent prayer.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            A few minutes before Andrea stood talking to a group of her peers, laughing about the turmoil they live through on a daily basis at work and what gluttons they were to keep coming back for more. Olivia walked up and pulled her aside, out of hearing of the other people. She handed Andy a glass of ice water and told her Miranda was waiting for her. When she placed the room key in Andy's other hand the younger woman began to shake. She looked from the glass to Olivia dressed as the devil and back again to the drink. "Oh my God." She looked pleadingly into Olivia's eyes. The woman just smiled at her. Andy shook her head. This couldn't be happening. The significance of Olivia, in costume, handing her a glass of ice water could only mean one thing. And Miranda was waiting for her. In a room that didn't belong to either of them. "Oh my God."

            Olivia chuckled. "Andy, you might want to save that phrase for later." She lifted Andy's chin. "Go get your woman. Because she is just that, YOURS."

            Andy nodded her head slowly. She turned, with the glass gripped tightly in one hand and key card in the other made her way to Miranda.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Andy entered the room to find Miranda standing stock still. She looked as if she was afraid to breath. As Andy moved closer after closing the door, she could see that Miranda was trembling. She approached her slowly. "Miranda? Are you okay?"

            Miranda shook her head. "I…" She closed her eyes. Honesty was not a foreign concept to her, she relied on it daily but right now, being honest with Andrea terrified her. "I'm afraid."

            Andy moved to stand in front of her, their faces mere inches away from one another. "Afraid?" She couldn't comprehend The Miranda Priestly being scared of anything. "What are you afraid of?"

            "You." She whispered.

            "Me? Miranda I could never hurt you."

            "Yes you can. And that terrifies me."

            Andy stepped closer and took Miranda's hand gently and looked into her beautiful blue eyes through the tears beginning to brim her own. "There is nothing in this world that could make me hurt you. Don't you know that by now?"

            "I want to believe that. I want to believe that more than I have ever wanted anything, but Andrea there's no way you can be sure of that."

            Andy took a deep breath, obviously it was going to be up to her to show Miranda exactly what she needed, just like always. "Miranda, I am as sure about that as I am about the fact that everyday I love you more than the day before." She smiled as tears slowly rolled down her cheeks.

            Miranda lifted her hand and lovingly wiped the tears away. She cupped Andrea's cheek and rubbed her face softly. "Andrea, my beautiful Andrea." Andy closed her eyes and leaned into the touch. "My amazing angel. If you'll have it, this silly old devil is handing you her heart." Tears now streamed down Miranda's face. Andy opened her eyes.

            "I sold my soul to the devil the day she hired me." Andy smiled. "And you took my heart along with it. I love you Miranda."

            "And I love you Andrea. More than I will ever be able to show you."

            They leaned in slowly, pausing to look into each others eyes. Only after their lips touched did they close them. Arms were soon wrapped around shoulders and two bodies became one.

            When they broke the kiss they leaned their foreheads together and smiled.

            They spent the rest of the evening holding each other, talking and enjoying being able to finally show one another the affection both had never dared dream could be real. They fell asleep on the large bed in each others arms. Only the spirits of All Hallows Eve listening as two heartbeats became one.


End file.
